


【独伊】梦魅（古罗马AU）

by Midoudong



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoudong/pseuds/Midoudong
Summary: 古罗马AU，主人独×魅魔奴隶伊。没啥剧情，无脑傻白车，蜜糖炖肉。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 44





	【独伊】梦魅（古罗马AU）

1.  
准确来说，路德维希从未打算购买一名奴隶。他到集市来是为了晚餐的食材，但鬼使神差地，最后那一袋子铜币却进了奴隶商人的口袋。路德维希牵着眼前人的锁链，回家一路上越想越迷惑。  
锁链另一端拴着的男孩自称费里西安诺，路德维希完全理解为什么他被留在了最后。这大概是奴隶市场上最不受欢迎的商品，瘦弱无力，难堪大用。但他又和路德维希见过的所有奴隶都不同，即便脖子上挂着沉重的铁锁也依旧是满脸笑眯眯的模样，甚至被自己牵着回家的路上还哼起了不知名的小曲，悠闲得倒像个贵族。  
路德维希也说不明白为什么自己买下了他，原本他只是无意间瞄了一眼，正好看见这人探头探脑地到处晃悠。在对上视线的一瞬间，男孩以惊人的速度冲刺过来，用路德维希难以招架的高扬语调问道：“你要买下我吗？主人！”  
路德维希还来不及反驳就被对方拉走了，不可思议的是，被他牵着手的瞬间，一股异香迎面而来。他迷迷糊糊地跟着男孩走到摊位上，奴隶商人也是一副迷糊模样，一开始甚至想不起这是自家的商品，用不着多少商讨，就以折了许多的低价卖给路德维希。  
回到家后，路德维希才如梦初醒地反应过来，他给自己买了个奴隶，但却是个笨拙无用得让他时不时冒火的家伙。费里西安诺简直不像是奴隶出身，不会家务，没有常识，路德维希有时真想把他退回去，要不是考虑到其他奴隶的遭遇，还有他那让人一再心软的模样——这大概是路德维希见过最会求饶的家伙，总在自己刚开始训斥时就挂上满脸可怜兮兮的表情，浅棕色双眼在泪光里显得比平时更亮几分。当他垂着头认错却抬起这双泪眼偷瞄自己时，路德维希实在没办法继续生气下去。  
到头来他也只能叹着气亲手收拾奴隶留下的烂摊子，感慨曾经参军任职时的长官威严被自己丢得一干二净。

总之，身为奴隶的费里西安诺就这么长住了下来，他体力不足又笨手笨脚，没多久就卸下了大部分的家务重担，唯有一手好厨艺能换来主人的夸赞。他似乎从未在意过自己的奴隶身份，拒绝了路德维希要为他取下锁链的提议，也坚持穿着原先堪堪盖在大腿上的粗布长衣，为此路德维希不得不多次警告让他好好把卷起的衣摆扯下去。  
他也不像其他奴隶那样唯唯诺诺不敢吭声，自从他来到家里，路德维希便不得不习惯了歌曲和鲜花，费里西安诺所到之处永远充满了软乎乎又轻飘飘的欣悦，中午路德维希从集市归来，总会看见他摆在桌上尚带着晨露的花朵。午餐的香气，拥抱的温暖，前所未有地让他的心头躁痒又柔软下来——他从未想过，关于家的感觉，竟是一位奴隶带来的。  
虽然身为奴隶的他对绝大多数工作都是偷懒至上，总的来说，路德维希并不后悔买下了费里西安诺。  
但唯有在一件事上他表现出了超乎寻常的积极，每天夜晚路德维希掀开被子总会看见这家伙赤身裸体缩在自己床上，毫不掩饰地热情招呼：“主人！请享用我吧！”  
路德维希轰赶了他好几次，却还是挡不住对方偷偷摸摸钻进自己的被窝。介乎青年与男孩之间的身体纤细又富于肉感，月色下笼着近乎神圣的薄光。从第一次相拥而眠的夜晚开始，路德维希的梦里总少不了旖旎春色，而对方无一例外，都是费里西安诺的模样。  
梦里他们在各个地方极尽淫靡，醒来后路德维希只能看着对方纯洁如孩童的睡脸暗自愁肠百结，愧疚又懊恼，也就更惯着费里西安诺平日里的偷懒与胡闹。  
只是偶尔，在愧疚懊恼之余，路德维希的心底也会冒起一点自己也难以理解的焦躁。费里西安诺的邀约是那么主动又自然，不难想象在被自己买下之前，他曾过着怎样的生活。  
路德维希不想承认，但他的确为此心头躁动。费里西安诺白日里笑着拥抱自己的模样，夜里蜷缩在自己怀里睡得酣熟的模样，还有梦里在自己身下被侵犯到哭着求饶的模样，都像无言的暗示——这是他的奴隶，他的所有物。  
锁链的一头依旧捏在手里，只等待他握紧掌心。

2.  
路德维希一天天积攒着难言的压力，直到某天夜里，白日思虑太多的他有点失眠，半梦半醒间感觉什么东西缠在自己大腿上。他伸手用力一拽，却突然听见一声带着哭腔的惊喘。  
他瞬间清醒过来，借着月光仔细一看自己掌心里捏着的东西，像是什么细细软软的黑色长绳，却又有着熟悉的温度，他顺着看向身旁，小奴隶正慌慌张张得不知如何是好，一手捂着头上挡不住的尖角，一手死死拽着尾巴。  
——路德维希差点摔下床，眼前人依旧是他熟悉的面孔和打扮，棕发间却长着一双微微弯曲的黑色尖角，身后翅膀和尾巴发着抖，而那双平日里清朗的浅棕色眼眸，在月色下亮得近乎诡异。  
毫无疑问，眼前之物绝非普通人类。他终于明白了那些梦的源头是因为什么，路德维希伸手要抽出床底的长剑，却被对方突然爆发的哭声吓得更加呆在原地。  
“呜哇——请不要骂我不要打我也不要杀我！我只是一只最低级的魅魔！”费里西安诺拽着尾巴嚎啕大哭，“对对对对不起我没经允许就偷了你的精气！我实在太饿了，我再也不敢了，求求你放过我吧！”  
这实在太像他平时偷懒被教训的模样，路德维希下意识伸手抹掉他的眼泪：“好了好了别哭，冷静下来，我没生气。”  
“真、真的吗？”小奴隶可怜巴巴地抬眼看他，路德维希这才反应过来自己做了什么。但即便到这种时候，他发现自己还是没法对费里西安诺生气，更别提恐惧。  
费里西安诺终于把自己的尾巴救了回来，抱在胸前战战兢兢地看着路德维希：“我我我我什么都会说的，求求你不要杀了我！”  
他期期艾艾地交代了自己的身份。费里西安诺本是恶魔中最下阶的魅魔，诞生也不过几十年，此前一直呆在魔界里，直到成年后才来到人界。但他实在太不得技巧，眼看同伴们日夜吃饱做好，费里西安诺却迟迟找不到猎物，最后索性听从一位前辈的意见，伪装成奴隶混进集市里，试图找个主人当饭票。  
“我听说你们人类买奴隶不就是为了这种事嘛，正好我也能吃饱饭。”他说着说着还委屈巴巴地掉眼泪，“而且路德也没吃亏啊，明明在梦里还说了那么多好听的话。”  
路德维希赶紧捂住他的嘴，幸好夜色挡住了他满脸烫红。虽然已经知道那只是被恶魔诱惑的梦境，但他依旧不可抑制地回想起来，费里西安诺柔软白皙的身体是如何被一次次打开又灌满，他悦耳的嗓音在激烈性事里渐渐从呻吟变成破碎的抽噎，还有他身体里太过火热的温度，是如何引诱着自己埋进深处。  
就连几分钟前半梦半醒间，他也清晰地记得对方跪趴在自己腿间，努力吞下粗硬的欲望。梦里男孩抬起的双眼渐渐与眼前重合，他这才发现费里西安诺凑上前来，颤抖着伸手，摸上他开始硬挺的下身。  
路德维希猛地后退：“等、等等！你要干什么！”  
但身后的墙壁堵住了他的退路，熟悉的异香再度萦绕鼻间，这一次却是让他下身愈发躁动。这显然是魅魔的能力，眼前人虽然还是一副有点瑟缩的模样，但却渐渐露出了笑容。见路德维希没再后退，费里西安诺舔舔下唇，趴到对方腿间。  
“路德也忍好久了吧，这些天来我从没见过你处理。”费里西安诺说着扒下路德维希的长裤，男人的欲望被压抑已久，几乎在解开束缚的一瞬间打在他脸上。魅魔沉醉地用脸颊蹭蹭，感觉到路德维希的硬物又鼓胀了几分。  
“刚才梦里还没做完，作为补偿，我会好好努力的。”   
他低下头，含住了路德维希勃起的欲望。狭小的口腔极力包裹着硕大的头部，灵活的舌尖勾勒每一道沟壑的形状。梦里的练习让费里西安诺早已对其了如指掌，他知道如何能让路德维希沉溺下去。他在顶端轻轻一吸，果然听见头上传来一声粗喘，男人本欲推开的手不由自主按在他头上，费里西安诺吞得更深一点，吞不下的部分再用掌心交错着摩挲，没多久，路德维希就完全勃起了。  
“唔、嗯……你这、恶魔……！”  
费里西安诺没说错，自从他来之后，路德维希长期压抑着自己的欲望，因此而今每一次撩拨的快感都无比鲜明。费里西安诺的口腔柔软得让人难以想象，属于恶魔的尖牙时不时划过最敏感的顶端，让他的大腿也跟着微微颤抖起来。更何况还有眼前人淫乱的模样，连脸颊都被顶弄得凸起，路德维希捂着脸，感觉到下身已经渗出了精华。  
费里西安诺贪婪地舔舐着，对魅魔来说这些都是美味佳肴，他含着路德维希口齿不清道：“嗯唔，现实中的路德比梦里美味多了。”  
他说话时的口腔肌肉不规则运动，带来了更甚一层的刺激。路德维希忍不住挺腰活动起来：“唔！别、别说这种话！”  
粗硬的入侵者不由分说地侵犯起来，费里西安诺顺从地张大嘴，只在偶尔被顶到喉腔时发出一两声难受的呜咽。在路德维希激烈的动作里，他吸吮着敏感的龟头，还不忘用双手揉捏同样硬烫的两个小球，用尽在魔界里学到的知识，到最后几乎是让路德维希抽搐着射进自己的嘴里。  
“——！”  
路德维希几乎被他吸走了魂，按着他的后脑颤抖地射出。释放过后，他想要拔出来，却没料到费里西安诺突然握紧了分身，用舌头仔仔细细将所有精华一一舔净。刚刚射完的性器被这样刺激，路德维希简直眼前发黑，在太过强烈的快感下又不由自主地硬挺起来。  
“果然，在梦里吃了多少，都比不上现实里的精气。”  
他舔着嘴唇抬起头来，看着路德维希粗喘的模样，露出天真又无辜的笑容。  
“再喂给我一点吧，主人，我已经饿了太久太久了。”

3.  
费里西安诺跨坐上来撩起衣摆，路德维希这才发现他小腹上的图案，比皮肤稍深一些的浅粉色纹路，在小腹上圈圈绕绕勾勒成一个圆润的倒斗形。路德维希在书里见过这个符号，属于魅魔的印记，淫荡诱人的象征。他也知道此时纹路间若隐若现的光芒昭示着，眼前这个饥肠辘辘的魅魔正等待着被精液填满。  
路德维希的下身又硬了不少，奇妙的香气里他已经无暇思考太多，只能看着费里西安诺边抚弄着自己边低低呻吟。魅魔的性器小巧得几乎称得上可爱，在自慰中渐渐充血鼓胀起来。  
费里西安诺慢慢坐下来，让路德维希的勃起顶在自己早已湿软得一塌糊涂的小穴上——路德维希迷迷糊糊地想，这大概也是魅魔的天赋，明明是男性的身体，那里却无需太多扩张，已经自动做好了被侵犯的准备。  
“唔…嗯？怎么好像，有点大……”  
但魅魔原先得意的笑容僵在了脸上，他试图吞下路德维希的硬物，却徒劳地发现硕大的头部卡在了穴口，只能慌张地前后摆臀：“为什么，为什么进不去，明明在梦里那么顺利就……”  
他的动作在此时此刻对路德维希而言无疑是酷刑，身下早已勃起到胀痛，最敏感的龟头却被柔嫩的穴口转着圈摩擦。在费里西安诺再一次试图坐下来时，他再也控制不住汹涌的欲望，一个用力将对方反推倒在床。  
按住对方的双手，他叹气道：“果然不管做奴隶还是做魅魔，你都是个无可救药的笨蛋。”  
“呃，路德，你想干什么……啊！等等！疼——！！”  
路德维希没有理会他的惊叫，自顾自用力挺进这具美妙的身体里。或许是魅魔特有的属性，费里西安诺的后穴似乎比常人的温度更高一点，刚一插进去就让路德维希粗喘起来。紧致又柔软的穴壁紧紧吸附着硬挺的凶器，原本紧缩着的深处渐渐被拓宽成入侵者的形状。  
“怎、啊、怎么会这样…嗯啊，好胀——”费里西安诺睁大双眼，颤抖得弓起腰，“停下！不要了，我不吃了……啊！！”  
路德维希按着他的腰，一点点将自己插进小穴深处。他本想缓一缓再动作，但一低头却看见费里西安诺缀着泪的惊慌表情，还没来得及思考，就将自己抽出又重重顶了进去，大力抽插起来。  
费里西安诺几乎发出了溃不成声地哭叫，连尾巴都绷直成一条直线，未经触碰的前端颤抖着射出一小股清液，随着激烈的动作断断续续地滴落更多。  
“不要、慢、慢一点！嗯啊、啊、那里！我错了！路德、路德维希…！”  
在身上人毫不留情的侵犯里，费里西安诺几乎以为自己要被钉死在床上，他只能紧紧搂住对方结实的肩背，语无伦次地求饶。  
路德维希狠狠抽插了几十下，每次都几乎退到穴口再重重撞进穴心。费里西安诺的后穴似乎渐渐适应起这样的抽插，甚至分泌出更多体液让动作更顺滑。他咬着牙停下来，俯身叼住对方挺立的小巧乳尖。  
“你不是早就习惯了吗，你这个，嗯，可恶的魅魔。”  
他每说一字都用力顶在费里西安诺最敏感的腺体上，逼得身下人流出更多眼泪。费里西安诺呻吟着迎来了第二次高潮，他不由自主地收缩后穴，在高潮中喘息着道：“不、不啊，路德是我的第一个猎物，我还没在现实里……不要啊啊——”  
路德维希闻言，身下的凶器又硬起几分。明明是个魅魔，风流的，浪荡的，不知廉耻的种族，如今却在自己身下处子一般哭喊。他没有什么初恋情结，但费里西安诺青涩的反应还是让他更加兴奋起来。  
魅魔高潮时的身体火热又紧致，比口交时的吸吮还要舒服百倍，他又发力顶弄几下，终于在后穴愈发绞紧的邀约里，将精液满满地射进这具身体里。  
路德维希抽搐着射了许久，下意识伸手按在魅魔时不时被顶弄得凸起的小腹上，费里西安诺的淫纹图案正因为体内的精液而流转暗光，刚才随着路德维希的射精，纹路渐渐由浅变深。他看着那枚白皙皮肤上近乎妖冶的嫣红印记，忍不住俯下身去用舌尖勾勒纹路。  
费里西安诺剧烈地抖动一下，终于从高潮后的迷茫里反应过来。他瑟缩地想要后退，却被对方一把按住了腰臀。  
明明自己才是捕食者，但此时此刻他却没有胆量挣脱桎梏，简直沦为了对方的猎物。  
“我、我错了…主人，我明天一定会好好工作的，所以放了我……咿啊！”  
路德维希一把捏住了他还在颤抖的尾巴，露出平日里也罕见的微笑。  
“你刚才不是说，已经饿了很久很久吗？”他上下摩挲尾巴，时不时用指尖轻捏那倒三角的尖端，果然看见费里西安诺呻吟着弓起身来，“那把奴隶喂饱，是主人的职责吧。”  
再怎么迟钝，费里西安诺也明白过来了，看着路德维希暗潮汹涌的眼底，他终于后知后觉地害怕起来。

4.  
又一轮月光洒在床头，房间里的声音在夜的寂静里更显淫靡无比，夹杂着哭腔的呻吟在每一声撞击声里愈发拔高，渐渐破碎成断断续续的抽噎。  
被按倒在床上的奴隶早已失去了反抗的能力，本就没多少遮掩功能的粗布长衣被拉到胸口，露出了胸前被吮吸得红肿的两点，淫靡吻痕从锁骨一路向下蔓延，在小腹的淫纹边落下许多重重痕迹。而那属于魔界的印记早已因为体内多次被灌溉而红得发亮，昭示着眼前这位魅魔已被灌入太多超过需求的精华。  
但身上的主人依旧没有放过他，费里西安诺的双腿再一次被高高抬起后压在胸前，在穴口磨磨蹭蹭的硬物再次发狠冲撞进深处，他只能发出一声沙哑的呜咽：“不、不要了……太多了！啊！我已经吃饱了！不——”  
他的求饶并没有换来任何怜悯，撞进穴心的坚挺在几下大力顶弄后停下来转着圈研磨深处，费里西安诺慌乱地睁大泪眼，现实中初尝情事的魅魔简直要被太过深入的入侵者吓晕，他想不到后穴里居然还能被进一步打开，路德维希粗硬的龟头执拗地小幅度撞击着，将自己埋进费里西安诺自己也不曾知晓的身体深处。  
费里西安诺的前面已经射不出更多东西了，红肿的前端可怜地滴落几滴清液。大半夜的调教与魅魔的天赋让他自然而然习惯了用后穴高潮。路德维希在深处动腰活动几下，被填满的后穴就一下子涌出了更多体液，随着性器的抽插飞溅在床被上。  
路德维希看着他哭得发红的双眼，在接连不断的快感里微微眯起，却依旧凝视着自己。他是初到人界的年轻魅魔，还没见过太多人类的罪恶，明明来自最黑暗的深渊，却有一双如此澄亮无辜的眼眸——简直像只不谙世事的小羊羔，在主人怀里任由处置。  
而他的确有一对羊羔一样的尖角，路德维希一手把玩着魅魔发间，一手绕到对方身后，顺着脊背向下按在尾椎上，揉捏尾巴的根部。  
费里西安诺虚弱地挣扎：“嗯啊…哈、哈啊……已经够了吧？”  
但他无力逃脱，自从发现了尾巴的奥秘，路德维希就没打算放过这处。费里西安诺全身上下几乎都是为了性爱的欢愉而存在，敏感的肌肤，贪欢的性器，还有属于恶魔的性感带。触碰到角和翅膀会不由自主颤抖，尾巴更是任人宰割的弱点，还有他左耳边翘起的一撮卷发——起初路德维希简直吓一大跳，仅仅用手指勾弄这撮发丝，就能让怀里人尖叫着到达极点。  
他用舌尖勾起发丝，含在唇齿间轻轻研磨，果不其然，虽然前面已经完全射不出来了，费里西安诺依旧弓着腰到达了高潮。这次的高潮漫长又深刻，费里西安诺混乱地摇头想要拒绝，腰却不由自主地扭动起来，路德维希咬着牙还是没能忍住，狠狠顶进抽搐得近乎震动的后穴里，再次将精华满满地射进深处。

他喘息着搂紧对方，射精后的不应期让他大脑一片空白，费里西安诺后穴的痉挛更是让人舒服得只想叹息，他终于抽出性器，被开发许久的后穴一时合不起来，还在高潮的快感里抽搐着，随着他的离开流出内里积攒太多的白浊。  
路德维希按着额头迫使自己冷静下来，今晚已经做得太过了，彼此身上都是满身淫靡痕迹。虽然对方是个送上门来的笨蛋魅魔，但看着费里西安诺依旧微微颤抖的双腿，他还是良心发现地感到一丝愧疚，准备下床打水为彼此清理一下。  
在离开前，他忍不住开口问了那个纠结许久的问题。  
“为什么，你会选中我？”  
魅魔迷茫地努力睁大眼：“因为，你有我见过最美丽的灵魂。那天在集市里，我一眼就看见了你……”  
费里西安诺凑上前来，路德维希几乎同时俯下身，主人和奴隶，人类和魅魔，在月光照耀下，他们交换彼此的第一个吻。  
“我没赌错，路德果然是我喜欢的，温柔的主人。”  
他在路德维希耳边笑着低声呢喃，声音渐渐变小，终于靠在对方肩头昏睡过去。  
  
突如其来的疲倦席卷全身，路德维希晃了晃头，是被魅魔吸走了太多精气吗？强撑起精神清理好彼此后，他也跟着瘫倒在费里西安诺身边。  
在沉沉睡意笼罩之前，借着月光，他再次仔细观察对方的模样。费里西安诺熟睡的呼吸又浅又轻，就像任何一个普通的人类男孩，但他身后的翅膀和尾巴又是如此确切。路德维希揉揉他的头发，还能感受到抵在掌心里的一双尖角。  
而他脖子上的锁链和满身狼藉的吻痕在月光下同样无比清晰，让路德维希无端想起古书里有关恶魔的传说，引诱人类签下协约，然后，彼此身上刻下烙印。  
他们拥抱，他们接吻，他们做爱，因为他是奴隶吗？还是因为他是魅魔？  
路德维希还需要时间去思考，但在陷入沉睡的前一秒，他凑到昏睡的男孩面前，在对方尚且带着泪痕与情欲的脸颊上，轻轻落下一吻。  
或许这个吻会关于更多——但那些更多的感情，就等明天再一起考虑吧。  
  
Fin


End file.
